1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to alarm signaling devices configured for mounting in rooms or other small areas monitored by a fire alarm control panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an alarm signaling device that is operable to produce an alarm signal when triggered by a fire alarm control panel and that includes a silencing circuit that can be activated by a person in the room for temporarily extinguishing the alarm signal.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Fire alarm systems typically include a plurality of small alarm signaling devices that are installed in rooms or other small areas of a building or other structure and a fire alarm control panel coupled with all of the alarm signaling devices for controlling the operation thereof. When the fire alarm control panel or any sensors coupled therewith sense a fire or other dangerous condition within the building, the control panel triggers all of the alarm signaling devices.
It is often desirable to silence a particular alarm signaling device without turning off or resetting the entire fire alarm system. For example, during testing of a fire alarm system, persons in a particular room not participating in the test may wish to temporarily silence the alarm signaling device located in that room. However, known prior art signaling devices can only be silenced at the fire alarm control panel by an authorized person who has access to the panel.